A conventional cosmetic pen is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 and generally includes a cylindrical and hollow body 70 which includes a passage 71 and the passage 71 includes a section with a polygonal inner periphery 72 and a groove 73 which is located near a first end of the body 70. An applicator 74 is connected to a second end of the body 70 so that liquid cosmetic substance may flow from the applicator 74. A first cap 75 is mounted to the body 70 and received the applicator 74 therein. An action rod 76 axially and movably received in the body 70 and includes an exterior threaded section 77. A ring 78 is mounted to an end of the action rod 76 and engaged with the polygonal inner periphery 72. A rotatable member 80 is connected to the first end of the body 70 and includes a driving tube 81 which has an interior threaded section 82 so as to be engaged with the exterior threaded section n77 of the action rod 76. The rotatable member 80 has a flange 83 which is engaged with the groove 73 so that the rotatable member 80 is rotatably connected to the body 70. When in use, the cap 75 is removed first and the rotatable member 80 is rotated so that the driving tube 81 moves the action rod 76 axially in the passage 72 to push the cosmetic liquid toward the applicator 74.
However, each cosmetic pen includes only one cosmetic liquid which provides only one function so that the users have to prepare several cosmetic pens and this means the users need a large bag to receive all of the cosmetic pens.
The present invention intends to provide a multi-function cosmetic pen which includes two ends with a solid lip stick and a liquid cosmetic substance.